


Treating a Nosebleed

by RoundPi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude and Byleth appears briefly and Manuela is just mentioned., F/M, Humor, and live like Lysithea, no beta we die like Glenn, probably has some grammatical errors but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoundPi/pseuds/RoundPi
Summary: This takes place on some summer day post-timeskip (Verdant Wind). idk if it fits anywhere on the timeline with the moon calendar stuff.I may or may not rewrite it from Lysithea's point with her thoughts on the ridiculous situation.
Relationships: Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Treating a Nosebleed

It was a hot day. Lysithea was wandering around the school grounds. "Where is he?" Lysithea grumbled. "Maybe the church? I doubt he's cleaning in this climate." 

Lysithea decided it's worth checking anyway. She took a step into what used to be the church and looked around. A man was cleaning the floor with his shirt over his shoulder. It took a while for Lysithea to register that this is indeed Cyril.

Cyril glanced up from the floor. "Lysithea?"

She stood where she was, three wyvern lengths away. She gave no response.  
…At least, not with words, but she did respond with a nosebleed and a flushed face.  
Of course, a watchful archer _would_ notice something like this.

"Lysithea! Are you okay?" Cyril shouted with a worried look on his face. With Lysithea's condition, he should prepared for the worst.

He rushed over to where she was (barely) standing. He checked her pulse and breathing. Her heartbeat is rapid but still present.

He used the shirt, that's conveniently on his shoulder to carefully absorb the blood without cutting off her oxygen supply. Cyril had definitely worn this recently since it smells like him.

Cyril did what any gentleman would: He lifted her into his arms and made a mad dash to the infirmary.

Manuela wasn't there. Typical. Cyril _could_ wait for her to return. Lysithea has no time for this.  
He looked around for someone who can actually help. He found two shadows in the corner of his eye.

"Claude! Byleth! I need your help!" Cyril said as he ran up to them with a nose-bleeding Lysithea still in his arms.

He explained the situation for the two of them.  
Claude bursted out laughing and Byleth followed.  
It was that moment when Lysithea started regaining consciousness.

The inevitable teasing began.

"May I suggest a kiss of life? It's like CPR, but not CPR." Claude joked.

[Lysithea attack queue: 0 -> 1]

Even Byleth joined in, "She didn't die, but she did went to heaven and back.

[Lysithea attack queue: 1 -> 2]

It was those comments that brought Lysithea back to her old self. Two casts of Miasma Δ was in order.  
Looks like Manuela will be treating the two army leaders instead of Lysithea. 

After that event, Cyril gave Lysithea an apology, "I'm sorry, Lysithea. I was so worried. I wasn't thinking straight and embarrassed you."

"I'm done for today. The least you can do is carry me back to my room. Maybe I'll forgive you then." Lysithea said grumpily. Despite that, she felt like she got a few days of her lifespan back.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they read bedtime stories. What else would they do? (´ω｀)


End file.
